


Allow me this.

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (Les Misérables) [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: A character study in the form of a poem.Your words did notSpark a revolution in my heartBut your voice set fireTo the alcohol in my blood





	Allow me this.

Allow me this  
I would wear red for you  
If only for one moment  
Even if it is only my own blood  
  
Your words did not  
Spark a revolution in my heart  
But your voice set fire  
To the alcohol in my blood  
  
Allow me this  
I don’t believe you  
But I believe in you  
  
Revolution does not look good on this city  
It looks like fear, like dead children  
Like you are barely an adult  
Revolution suits you, though  
Like red suits you  
Like being dead will suit you  
  
Allow me this  
I hope you die nameless  
Like the beautiful angel of the revolution  
The almost god, the almost victorious  
I hope you become victorious  
  
Allow me this  
To die for a cause I don’t believe in  
At the side of the man I would fight a revolution for  
If only alcohol burned but a bit longer  
If only it burned but a bit brighter

**Author's Note:**

> I read Les Misérables in French, but my French isn't good enough to write poetry in, so that's why I wrote this in English.  
> I'm not sure if this is really based on the book and the movie or more on the headcanons a friend and I have come up with.


End file.
